


Selfless...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Reylo., Song Lyrics, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: From Exegol...With love...(TROS).
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Selfless...

Fighting for life...Emotions run high...Tensions fly...The Netherworld looms nigh.   
Thoughts rapidly become diverse...Anger and hatred disperse...

Resistance is futile...

Tolerance leads to acceptance.  
Compliance leads to reliance.  
Endurance leads to respondence.  
Compassion leads to passion.

Love in denial...Leads to love in revival...

Kylo Ren's life Force slowly faded away...Only Rey's tender touch saved him.

Rey's life Force slowly faded away...Only Ben Solo's tender touch saved her.

They shared a fleeting kiss...  
A final touching moment...Sharing true love's promised bliss...

Epilogue:---

Fever breaks...My body aches...  
Come and take this pain away...  
Your love is oxygen through my veins...And I need it.

You're the life I believe...You're the air that I need...

When you're near me...I breathe again...  
When you hold me...I breathe again...  
When you touch me...I breathe again...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Epilogue is the song lyrics entitled. I Breathe Again. By Adam Rickitt.   
> You can find it in full on youtube. It seemed perfect for Reylo!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)


End file.
